


How chat works for my OC's

by MofuMushu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Idunnobro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MofuMushu/pseuds/MofuMushu
Summary: This is what happens when some of my OC's are in chat together.





	How chat works for my OC's

_Jevilfan14 has added PeppermintStxz, Nek0sAr3c001, Joker13, and 5 others to 'Idiots shall be Idiots'_

 

InsanityisR3al: Hey I'm not an idiot! And who is Jevilfan14?

 

Nek0sAr3c001: I think it's Autumn?

 

MushuMushu: Nope! Right here! Who's Joker13 though?

 

Nek0sAr3c001: I think it's Jinks.

 

Joker13: Yeah it is. But I think I know who Jevilfan14 is.

 

PeppermintStxz: Hey! What are we talking about?

 

Nek0sAr3c001: Peppermint! I told you to go to bed!

 

PeppermintStxz: You can't make me! :P

 

UnknownVoid: Who's InsanityisR3al?

 

InsanityisR3al: Sanity you dum-dum!

 

UnknownVoid: Ohhhhh

 

MushuMushu: Wow chaos

 

Joker13: Anyway I think Jevilfan14 is Amanda.

 

MushuMushu: Why do you think that?

 

Joker13: Because Amanda's favorite character from Deltarune is Jevil. She told me.

 

_Jevilfan14 is online._

 

Jevilfan14: Note to self never tell anyone your favorite character...

 

Nek0sAr3c001: Why is the group called 'Idiots shall be idiots'?

 

Jevilfan14: Because we are going to play a game, game! Whoever isn't an idiot wins!

 

Nek0sAr3c001: Boi

 

_Jevilfan14_ kicked _Nek0sAr3c001_

 

Jevilfan14: Who's next? 

 

_PeppermintStxz, MushuMushu, Joker13, and 2 others left 'Idiots shall be idiots'_

 

Jevilfan14: You guys are no fun, fun :(

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
